The XYθ table apparatus used as an alignment table includes a base, a movable table, and a plane guide bearing. The movable table movably supported by the plane guide bearing moves linearly and rotationally in a given plane above the base. Such a movement of the movable table is made by plural drive units applying drive forces to the movable table.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose the XYθ table apparatus in which three drive units move the movable table. One of the three drive units exerts the drive force in the X-direction to the movable table, and the other two drive units apply the drive forces in the Y-direction that is perpendicular to the X-direction to the movable table. Then, any combination of the exerted amount and direction of these drive forces enables the linear movements of the movable table in various directions, and in addition, enables a rotational movement with respect to an arbitrary point (for example, the center of the movable table) as the center of rotation.